The Trailblazer turns 39 of RPN
Manila Standard - June 18, 1999 '70's, 80's and 90's' Despite the network war between the two dominant players in the Philippine television industry, RPN-9 has been to maintain a secure and stable niche in the business. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a poineer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. RPN introduced such first as "accucolor" and 24-hour nonstop programming. The first to use the satellite to become a truly national network. RPN has six TV stations located in the cities, TV relay and translator stations in Baguio and 12 other population centers in the Visayas and Mindanao and 14 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago. As the network who brought us such classic TV shows as John en Marsha, Tell the People, Superstar, Marimar, among others. RPN aims to deliver more quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. Today, it is the local "home network" of the cream of the crop of English language television programs: Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Dharma and Greg, The Practice, and NYPD Blue. Just recently, three of RPN's primetime shows won four of the highest awards given by a world-community organization- the Foreign Press 1999 Golden Globe Awards. Ally McBeal, took home the Best Comedy TV Series award and The Practice, garnered the two top awards: Best TV Drama Series and Best Actor in a TV Drama Series for Dylan McDermott and Jenna Elfman of Dharma and Greg won Best Actress in a TV Comedy Series over Calixta Flockart of Ally BcBeal who was also nominated and considered a top contender. Dharma and Greg also won Best Comedy Series in last year's US People Choice Awards. One of the most consistent nominees and winners, almost every year, is the phenomenal, world hit cult series, The X-Files. Edgar San Luis, president and general manager, said the network will maintain its present programming. "Out first priority is to institute much-needed structural changes in the network and make it ready and able to meet larger challenges. Also, to give televiewers and advertisers what they rightly deserve such as programming and service that is people-oriented and anchored on much improved News and Public Affairs program," says San Luis. RPN's strength lies in its inventory of programs based on foreign produced primetime programming materials which was concepcualized in the 80's. The programming scheme proved to be a resounding success which later on become a major marketing play in attracting advertisers. "While we do not have an aversion to producing our own local programs, realities dictate that we may now do so now. Firstly, a one-hour locally produced program will cost much more than a one-hour canned show. Secondly, even if we can afford it, we cannot tap the services of exsisting top stars and talents as these are mostly under exclusive contracts with the dominant channels. Those that are free (from the movie outfits) charge excessively unaffordable talent fees that cannot be recovered through TV broadcast," he says. San Luis, who has been in the business for 24 years, said his basic plans for the network include protecting, preserving and enhancing the interest of the network. He stressed on implementing structural changes within the company. "Future projects for RPN-9 cannot at present be concreatized. As you know, the government plans to privatize the network soon. Therefore, until such time that definitive dates/time in relation to this eventuality is set with certainty -- no long term planning for network can be honestly made. What is important to us now is to preserve and enhance the value of the network so that would-be owners can be asked to pay a just price for it" says San Luis. He also added that RPN use add-on media values in luring advertising support. San Luis "By packaging our anchor programs with other network programs, we will bve ablt to bring effective costs down and make us competitive. Add to this the add-on values like creative merchandising, brand-bugs, built-into-the-program credits then we have a very diable package. The realities dictate that we continue to pursue this line of selling. If you noticed even the dominant channel are resorting also to schemes to enhance their selling potentials," says San Luis. On its 39th anniversarry, San Luis and the rest who make up RPN-9 brance for greatest opportunities that the new millenium will offer. 'LEADING THE WAY' Radio Philippines Network, Inc. or RPN, as it is more popularly known to millions of listeners and viewers of its varied programs celebrates its 39th anniversary as a leader in the Philippine Communications industry. From its inauspicious beginnings, RPN has grown into a unheralded phenomenon in the industry today-six TV stations located in six cities, TV relay and translator stations in Baguio and 12 other population centers in the Visayas and Mindanao and 14 radio stations strategically spread out over the archipelago. Viewed from any perspective, such increase in number indicates growth in listenership and viewership of a considerable magnitude and scale. That growth can rightfully be attributed to a work ethic guided by a fine sense for balance programming, an openness for innovative ideas, and a zeal for talent discovery and development. On the 39th anniversary of RPN, the corps of men and women whose collective effort has made the network what it is today braces for opportunities that the millenium will offer. They stand condifently in the dawn of a new ande more competitive age, driven by a commitment for merit and exellence. 'RPN: A history' RPN 9 celebrates its 39th year with a forward-looking leadership and a staff primed for more challenging and opportunity-filled times. Established under a legislation in 1960, Radio Philippines Network, Inc. became fully operational via the launch of its flagship radio station in Manila, dzBI. before long, RPN turned into a full network with seven stations in Manila, Baguio, Tuguegarao, Laoag and Dadiangas (now General Santos). Towards theclose of the decade, the network branched out to television with two stations-'Channel 2' in Manila and Channel 9 in Baguio. Since then, RPN has been inextricably linked with the history of Philippine television. Chroniclers of the industry aver with conviction that "Philippine television today is a far-cry from the early, struggling years." It had gone through a metamorphosis from a maligned boobture to a principled purveyor of news events and entertainment. A historical account of television in the Philippines must include the legislative and technical breakthroughs by borh business sector and academe in the 1950's. On June 14, 1950, Congress granted a permit to Bolinao Electornica Corp. "to construck, maintain and operate... stations in TV in the Philippines." The following year, University of Sto. Tomas conducted experiments with the medium, with FEATI Institute of Technology doing its own two years later. While the UST experiment used crude methods of wires connected from the camera to a receiving set, the FEATI project by students in radio and electronics was more of an actual telecast under the supervision of their professor. The FEATI experiment was described by Philippine Press' Leon O. Ty as having images which were recognizable, fluid, and almost as big as life. Ty could have used the same description for the first telecast which took place in the Philippines on Octoebr 23, 1953. This maiden telecast beamed over a 50-mile radius by a 7.5-kilowatt transmitter covered an event- a garden party- in the residence of Judge Antioni Quirino in San Juan, with his brother then president Elpidio Quirino, as the special guest. The telecast drew support from a total of 52 advertisers. The decade of the sixties opened with a significant landmark event for RPN. By virtue of Republic Act No. 2890 passed by the Philippine Iegislature on June 19, 1960, the company was granted a franchise to conduct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. During the succeeding years, radio stations within the RPN family mushroomed in vairous parts of the country. In 1962, the network branchwed out into television when the original Kanlaon Broadcasting System acquired the frequency, as well as the transmitter from ABS-CBN. By 1969, RPN was operating Channel 9 in Manila and Channel 12 in Baguio. That year was marked by a technical milestone in two important aspects of its operation. *Equipment from Toshiba enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full colot. Acucolor as its color casting capability was named- was considered far superior and more professional than the test-quality broadcasts then being run in the country. *'RPN' brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the Philippines, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverages from remote areas. *The seventies opened for RPN with a technological leap. In 1971, it inaugurated in all-color TV network with high-powered stations in Baguio, Bicol, Bacolod and Cebu. *As few household then owned TV sets and there was a perceived need to attract viewership, RPN began to produce a variety of local shows which became favorites. The outstanding programs included: *''The Nora Anour-Eddie Peregrina'' show which later spunn off as Superstar. *Drama series for Hilda Koronel, Rosemarie Sonora, Snooky and Boots Anson-Roa. *Variety shows for Tirso Cruz III, Tina Revilla, Jeanne Young and Sonny Cortez. *Sitcom shows for screen legend like Leopoldo Salcedo, Mila del Sol, Ric Rodrigo and Jamie de la Rosa. *Musicals like Aawitan Kita and Carmen Soriano Show. *Changes introduced to TV June Keithley, Jaime Fabregas and Maya Valdez under the direction of Peque Gallaga. *Quiz shows in the genre of Spin-A-Win of Jeanne Young and Tic-Tac-Toe of Buddy Juaquin. *Children's show of Pepe Pimentel's Clubhouse 9 followed by cartoon shows that provided RPN with top-rating early evening lead-in-to primetime. Programming Trailblazer *All this buttressed the widespread perception in the industry that RPN was, in the 70's, a programming trailblazer. *In technology, RPN also led the way. It ushered local broadcasting into the satellite age in the early 80's. As such, RPN became a truly national network. In the words of a former general manager, Atty. Felipe G. Medina, "We were the first to become a truly national network by utilizing satellite." *Aside from poineering in the technical aspects o the industry, RPN also achieved a number of innovations, such as beign the first to: *Came out with a "TV newspaper" Newswatch- complete with all the sections of a daily newspaper starting in 1970 *Air such news program and other shows via domestic satellite nationwide *Maximize its merchandising of programs to promote its own productions *Introduce the longest running and consistently rating sitcom John en Marsha, which both industry and the academe regard as a paradigm of development communication *Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics *Come out with the Superstar variety show format *Use computer graphics in its station break *Launch the local animation series, Ang Panday *Introduce drastic changed in daytime programming, developing further the noontime slots and making the early afternoon and early evening slots porfitable. *Make public affairs programs like Tell the People popularly appealing *Introduce the first Filipino mini-series Malayo Pa Ang Umaga based on Steven Javellana's gripping wartime novel, Without Seeing the Dawn *Launch the telenovela genre starting with the spectacular MariMar starring Thalia which has rated extremely high with viewers befudding the competition. ('''1997 RPN Anniversary Report')'' 'The Philippine home network of the world's top TV hits and multi-awarded shows' RPN has been able to maintain a niche in Philippine television. It is the local "home network:" of the cream of the crop among English language television programs in the world. And no other local TV network can claim such an achievement. :Just recently, three of RPN's primetime shows won four of the highest awards given by a world-community organization- the Foreign Press' 1999 Golden Globe Awards. Ally McBeal (aired every Tuesday at 8PM) garnered the top awards: Best TV Drama Series and Best Actor in a TV Drama Series for Dylan McDermott. Jenna Elfman of Dharma and Greg won Best Actress in a TV Comedy over Calista Flochart of Dharma and Greg also won Best Comedy Series in last year's UF People's Choice Awards. :Last year, The Practice also won the Best Drama TV Series trophy at the 1998 Emmy Awards, plus the Best Supporting Actress plum for its co-star Camryn Manheim. :The other RPN primetime programs have also been consistent nominees and winners in the Emmy's. Golden Globes and other prestigious television awards bodies through the yeatrs. One of the most consistent nominees and winners, almost every years, is the phenomenal, world hit cult series, The X-Files (Mondays, 9PM). Another multi-awarded program is the thought-proviking medical drama Chicago Hope (Tuesdays, 9PM) whose major stars have won Best Actor/Actress awards, e.g. Hector Elizondo and Christine Lahti. :NYPD Blue, a long running hit series, is also a consistent nominee/winner in these awards. Denniz Franz, its lead star has always been nominated for Best Actor and has won at the Emmy's twice.